Las cartas prohibidas del Hokage: En un mundo perfecto
by Kerky
Summary: Para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke Uchiha enviaba puntualmente el reporte mensual que pedían los Kage. Lo que nadie sabía era que, detrás del pergamino con el reporte, enviaba otra carta exclusivamente dirigida al Hokage. Una carta que no debía ser leída por nadie y que pretendía mostrarle el mundo ideal cara a cara contra el mundo real. El doloroso mundo real. [YAOI, NaruSasu]
1. Para Naruto

_Para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke Uchiha enviaba puntualmente el reporte mensual que pedían los Kage. Lo que nadie sabía era que, detrás del pergamino con el reporte, enviaba otra carta exclusivamente dirigida al Hokage. Una carta que no debía ser leída por nadie y que pretendía mostrarle el mundo ideal cara a cara contra el mundo real. El doloroso mundo real._

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo en este retorcido fic sin ánimos de lucro porque me gusta imaginar finales mucho más atractivos que el verdadero.

 **Advertencias:** spoiler del capítulo 700 (final del manga), **yaoi,** solo MENCION de Mpreg, lenguaje vulgar y soez, drama y quizá no habrá finales felices.

 **Pareja:** NaruSasuNaru, mención del (horrible) cannon: SasuSaku y NaruHina.

.

* * *

.

 **Las cartas prohibidas del Hokage: En un mundo perfecto**

.

Era la última semana del mes. El Nanadaime Hokage, contrario a otros días del mes, entró en su oficina con una enorme sonrisa que ni siquiera la inmensa pila de papeles que esperaban su firma pudo borrar. Incluso había llegado demasiado temprano a la oficina y ni un alma se encontraba por esos rumbos. El motivo de su felicidad era algo tan estúpido como simple: Sasuke Uchiha. No podía contener la emoción que lo embargaba al saber que pronto recibiría la duodécima y última carta que el pelinegro enviaría.

Todo había ocurrido de manera extremadamente natural. Durante su viaje de redención, Sasuke debía de redactar un informe mensual al Hokage, informándole de su ubicación, amenazas recientes contra la aldea y de los descubrimientos que había realizado. En una de esas breves y esporádicas visitas a Konoha, Naruto le había propuesto un pequeño desafío: el que comiera más tazones de ramen, ganaría la apuesta que consistía en obedecer cualquier orden que el ganador pidiera. Naruto aún no estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que había convencido a Sasuke de aceptar de buena gana la apuesta, él suponía que se debía a que Sasuke intentaba compensar el poco tiempo que podía dedicarle al amigo rubio que le abrió los ojos a la verdad. De cualquier manera, después del décimo tazón, Naruto supo que había ganado la apuesta y ya tenía preparado el castigo que le impondría a Sasuke.

" _Quiero una carta cada mes durante todo un año, teme. No, no te atrevas a decirme que el informe que envías mensualmente cuenta como carta-ttebayo, porque tus reportes de las estúpidas amenazas de Suigetsu me las paso por el culo. Quiero saber lo que sientes, lo que piensas… Míralo como una manera de tratar de incorporarte a la vida de la aldea, Sasuke. Cada vez que vienes a Konoha, con los únicos que cruzas palabras son Sakura-chan, Sarada-chan, Kakashi-sensei y yo. Quizá, después de escribir las cartas, te des cuenta que tus habilidades para socializar han aumentado y consigas más amigos-ttebayo."_

De esa forma había comenzado su pequeña costumbre. Cada mes, para ser más exactos la última semana del mes, un elegante halcón se posaba en la ventana del Nanadaime con un pergamino de doble hoja enredado en las patas. Naruto tomaba el pergamino y lo desenvolvía, descubriendo el reporte que de inmediato dejaba a un lado porque, en la segunda hoja detrás del informe, encontraría otro pergamino en blanco con un pequeño cuadro negro en el centro. Naruto entonces mordería su pulgar y dejaría caer unas gotas de sangre en el cuadro, revelando la tinta especial con la que Sasuke escribiría aquellas palabras que eran dirigidas exclusivamente para el Hokage.

Las primeras cartas fueron muy simples, Sasuke hablaba un poco de las aldeas que visitaba y las comidas que le gustaban. Poco a poco las cartas se tornaron más personales hasta que llegó el epítome del sentimentalismo. A solas, a Naruto le encantaba leer la carta número siete porque en ella, Sasuke abría sus sentimientos por segunda vez, revelándole a su amigo todo lo que sufrió la noche en que Itachi mató al clan y sus sentimientos encontrados después de enterarse de la verdad por parte de Tobi. Aunque la carta era motivo suficiente para hacer llorar a cualquiera por más valiente que fuera, a Naruto le gustaba porque sabía que era una pequeña muestra de lo mucho que su amigo confiaba en él, contándole cosas que seguramente ni siquiera la esposa del pelinegro sabía. Naruto podía apostar su brazo sano a que Sakura jamás había escuchado ni escucharía palabras como las que expresaba esa carta.

Las once cartas _verdaderas_ de Sasuke se hallaban escondidas en lo profundo de un cajón del escritorio del Hokage. El recopilador donde las guardaba también poseía un sello especial que sólo se abriría con la correcta combinación de sellos de mano y el chakra de Kurama, por lo que nadie podría leerlas jamás, era un placer que reservaba con mucho recelo para sí mismo. Se dirigió hacia el enorme ventanal que cubría su oficina y se dedicó a observar la pacífica Aldea de Konoha mientras el amanecer iluminaba los cielos.

Existían días, justo como ése, en los que aún creía que vivía dentro de un sueño. Había recibido el tan anhelado título de Nanadaime Hokage de manos del excelente Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi-sensei. Tenía una adorable familia y, aunque Bolt Uzumaki le ocasionaba muchas jaquecas, los amaba. Himawari y Bolt eran el motor de su vida, la razón de levantarse cada día de la cama y sonreír. Hinata, su esposa, era una mujer maravillosa: suave, tranquila, amable, tierna, inteligente… no podía pedir más. La vida era buena con él, quizá en un vago intento por recompensar los malos momentos de su infancia. Sin embargo, existía una sombra que tenía la posibilidad de opacar los días de luz y rellenar el vacío que Naruto estaba acostumbrado a ignorar con gran maestría. Una sombra con nombre, apellido reconocido y poseedor de los dōjutsus más poderosos del mundo.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó, dispuesto a ponerse al corriente con el papeleo del día. El halcón de Sasuke podía aparecer en cualquier momento y pensar en ello le provocaba un cosquilleo en los dedos. Ansiaba leer la última carta de Sasuke pero decidió no indagar más en el por qué le causaba tanta alegría saber del Uchiha. Muy dentro de sí, conocía la respuesta, pero estaba enterrada en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, casi olvidada y no quería traerla hacia la luz, mucho menos ahora que su vida se encontraba en un armonioso equilibrio. Reconocer esa respuesta que pugnaba por salir, sería como abrir la caja de Pandora.

.

* * *

.

Firmó el reporte mensual, lo guardó en su mochila de viaje y después lanzó una mirada al platillo que esperaba frente a él. Los dangos no eran su comida favorita, sin embargo cada vez que los comía irremediablemente recordaba a su hermano Itachi. Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en una pequeña aldea que encontró en mitad del camino. En poco tiempo llegaría a otro pueblo, el cual era el verdadero objetivo del Uchiha. Había escuchado rumores de un ninja que poseía un Kekei Genkkai especial y Sasuke estaba muy seguro que era una parte fundamental en el desarrollo de su investigación sobre el ninjutsu y el legado del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Ahora, en medio de aquel puesto, lanzó una mirada a su alrededor, encontrándose solamente con una mujer acompañada de su pequeña hija ocupando una mesa y, en el extremo opuesto, una jovencita que lo miraba justo con los mismos ojos que Ino utilizaba en sus días en la Academia para observarlo a él. Suspiró frustrado y sacó el segundo pergamino que tenía que escribir ese mes.

Ya era la última carta y, un mes después de enviarla, iría a Konoha a visitar a su pequeña hija Sarada y a su _esposa_ , Sakura. También aprovecharía el tiempo para saludar al _dobe_ y ponerse al día con las noticias de Konoha. Sasuke tomó la tinta especial preparada gracias a las ideas de Sai y se dispuso a escribir. Casi había olvidado el porqué aceptó hacer eso. ¿Inconscientemente era alguna forma de compensar a su amigo por todo el tiempo que pasaba viajando? Después de tantos años persiguiéndolo, era un poco injusto no retribuir algo a cambio, quizá por esa misma razón aceptó la estúpida apuesta de ramen –apuesta que, Sasuke lo sabía de antemano, perdería– arriesgándose a ser castigado con bailar desnudo en público o alguna otra tontería que se le ocurriera al dobe, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la petición de Naruto. Al principio escribir las cartas fue muy difícil, hasta el propio Sasuke reconocía lo sosas que llegaban a escucharse sus palabras, pero con un poco de práctica gracias a cada carta fue revelando una parte de sus sentimientos que permanecían ocultos del resto del mundo, inclusive de su esposa. No le preocupaba que alguien más las leyera, porque estaba seguro, tan seguro como que tenía el Rinnegan en el ojo izquierdo, que Naruto preferiría cortarse el brazo sano antes que permitir que alguien más leyera esas palabras.

Su mente se quedó en blanco frente al pergamino. Era la última carta. _La última_. ¿Qué debería de escribir? Un mesero lo sacó de su momentáneo lapsus en blanco para colocar frente a él un vaso con un líquido transparente y Sasuke le dirigió una mirada, ocultando tras el flequillo el ojo izquierdo.

–Es de parte de la señorita de allá.

Sasuke alzó una ceja consternado y se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué una chica le enviaría un vaso de agua?

–Quiero otra orden de dangos.

El mesero asintió y fue a cumplir el pedido. Sasuke suspiró y se bebió de un golpe el agua, dándose cuenta que no era precisamente agua al sentir que su garganta se quemaba por dentro. Cuando el mesero volvió con la orden de dangos, le preguntó sobre el contenido del vaso:

– ¿Qué era eso?

–Vodka.

Sasuke agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se dedicó a mirar lo que ocurría fuera del lugar. No estaba nada acostumbrado a beber alcohol porque respetaba los tres tabúes del ninja. Del dinero no tenía que preocuparse, el territorio de los Uchiha valía mucho y el Hokage se aseguraba de mandarle un pequeño salario en agradecimiento por sus investigaciones, Sarada y Sakura tenían lo necesario para vivir con comodidad y él no malgastaba el dinero durante sus viajes. Había aprendido a respetar el alcohol después de que a Naruto se le ocurrió invitarlo a beber sake y descubrir, a la mañana siguiente, que tal vez había cometido el mayor error de su vida; esa fue la única y última vez que tomó. Y en cuanto a las mujeres, no había mucho que decir, si bien era cierto que la mayoría de las mujeres de la aldea suspiraban por él, la única elegida había sido Sakura, que siempre se mantuvo enamorada de él a pesar de los no pocos intentos por matarla cuando estaba cegado por el odio.

Los colores comenzaron a hacerse más brillantes y lo invadió un ligero mareo. Apoyó el mentón sobre una mano, pensando en lo que escribiría en esa última carta mientras su mirada continuaba perdida fuera del improvisado restaurante. Irremediablemente una pareja que paseaba llamó su atención. La chica de cabello rojizo parecía muy enamorada del hombre de cabello castaño al cual se aferraba con fuerza. Podía observar que ella tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y él, un par de ojos color miel. Un pequeño niño se acercó corriendo a la pareja y el hombre se inclinó para tomarlo en brazos, fue entonces que Sasuke lo notó. El niño era una perfecta combinación de ambos jóvenes: había heredado el cabello castaño de su padre pero los ojos azules de su madre, la piel era de un tono almendrado, ni tan obscura como la del padre ni tan clara como la de la madre, el rostro mostraba las facciones finas de su madre y la constitución física era herencia paterna; después de echarle un vistazo a ese niño y a sus padres, no quedaba ninguna duda de su origen.

" _Dobe, alguna vez te has preguntado ¿cómo serían nuestros hijos?"_

Sacudió su cabeza, esos absurdos pensamientos sólo podían ser obra del maldito alcohol. Dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa, guardó sus cosas y salió del lugar sin mirar atrás, abandonando los dangos intactos.

.

* * *

.

Dos días después Sasuke volvió al mismo puesto de dangos, pero esta vez dispuesto a escribir esa estúpida carta. Ordenó un platillo y vodka, necesitaría valor para escribir lo que su incansable mente pensaba. Dos días atrás, había surgido una estúpida pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz.

" _Bien dobe, ¿quieres saber lo que pienso? Entonces eso sabrás."_

Al igual que la vez anterior, se tomó de golpe la bebida y esperó a que comenzara el efecto del alcohol antes de atreverse a iniciar la redacción de la carta. Transformaría sus sentimientos en palabras una vez más, después de todo, aquella sería la última carta que escribiría y siempre podía argumentar que se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol… igual que lo justificó esa fatídica noche en casa del dobe.

 _Dobe:_

 _Las cosas van bien. Estoy sentado en un maldito puesto de dangos asquerosamente dulces, estoy casi seguro que a Anko le gustaría probarlos. No sé muy bien qué escribir en esta última carta, así que simplemente te diré lo que estoy pensando. Hace algunos días vi a un niño que era la perfecta combinación de los genes de sus padres, era innegable su parentesco. Desde ese día, una estúpida pregunta se instaló dentro de mis pensamientos y no me ha dejado en paz ni un segundo. Sólo por curiosidad, te lo preguntaré: ¿alguna vez has pensado cómo sería un hijo nuestro?_

 _Sí, sé que tienes una cara de usuratonkachi en estos momentos, pero lo cierto es que no espero tu respuesta, así que te daré la mía. Lo he pensado estos días y he imaginado muchas cosas. En un mundo perfecto, tú y yo podríamos tener hijos._

 _Nuestro primer hijo sería un varón. El Valle del Fin sería destruido una vez más después de que nosotros peleáramos por escoger el nombre, sin embargo al final de la lucha habrías admitido que el nombre que yo elegí era mucho mejor que el tuyo y el niño se llamaría Itachi. Después, volveríamos a pelear por escoger un apellido y esta vez, yo habría cedido un poco. El niño entonces se llamaría Itachi Uchiha-Uzumaki, aunque desde mi punto de vista, el Uzumaki está de más. Sería un ninja muy fuerte, pues heredaría la sangre de los dos ninjas más poderosos del mundo shinobi, al grado que quizá sería el segundo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. El pequeño Itachi Uchiha-Uzumaki habría heredado el cuerpo y la resistencia física de los Senju y la inteligencia y los d_ _ō_ _jutsu de los Uchiha, así que no me sorprendería que un día después de la Academia, regresara a casa con el Rinnegan en ambos ojos. Tendría el cabello negro y las marcas del zorro en ambas mejillas, antes de que reclames algo, lo siento, pero las leyes de la genética dictan que también tendría los ojos negros antes de despertar el Sharingan o el Rinnegan. Su piel sería morena, no tan obscura como tu piel bronceada pero no tan pálida como la mía. Tendría mi inteligencia, pero sin lugar a dudas heredaría tu carácter, por lo que imagino que él realizaría bromas bastante ingeniosas, no como las estúpidas bromas que tú hacías en la Academia. No estoy seguro, pero creo que Itachi detestaría el ramen y eso te provocaría continuas riñas con nuestro hijo. Desde muy joven, nuestro hijo habría aprendido a realizar tu jutsu de clones de sombras y a lanzar shuriken con una precisión extremadamente mortal. Tú le enseñarías a utilizar el Rasengan y conmigo aprendería a controlar el Chibaku Tensei. Sería un genio._

 _Pero eso, como lo dije, sólo ocurriría en un mundo perfecto._

 _Después de soñar tantas estupideces gracias al vodka que acabo de beber, abro los ojos y aterrizo en el mundo real. Estoy vivo, gracias a ti y a Kakashi, y vivo en_ _ **el mundo real.**_ _En un mundo donde estoy casado con la mejor ninja médico del mundo y tengo una hija, heredera de un prestigioso clan… Es irónico ¿no es así? La heredera del mejor d_ _ō_ _jutsu del mundo: el Sharingan y es la que tiene peor agudeza visual de toda su generación. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, sólo te lo diré a ti, pero la razón por la cual llego a Konoha cargado de regalos para Sarada es por la culpa. Sí, la culpa que siento al pensar que mi hija sería una decepción para mi clan. Sarada es muy inteligente, pero le falta la habilidad física que caracteriza a los Uchiha. A su edad, Itachi y yo podíamos hacer el Kat_ _ō_ _n con facilidad. No debería de pensar así, mucho menos compararla, ahora vivimos en otros tiempos y es algo que me repito miles de veces. No te equivoques, dobe: adoro a mi hija, pero su futuro como shinobi aún es incierto y me preocupa, porque obviamente yo quisiera reestablecer el prestigio del que gozaban los Uchiha en antaño, es uno de mis sueños. Por eso te envidio a ti. Bolt es justo como tú: tiene la misma habilidad, cabeza hueca e ingenio que su padre, es casi un pequeño clon tuyo y tiene la tonta meta de convertirse también en Hokage; él ha heredado completamente tu voluntad. Me imagino lo orgulloso que debes estar de tu hijo, porque incluso yo estaría orgulloso de Bolt. No espero que Sarada se convierta en una pequeña vengadora ansiosa de sangre, pero me gustaría que fuera un poco más como yo… o como su tío Itachi, así las cosas serían más fáciles._

 _En un mundo perfecto… sí, en un mundo perfecto esto no estaría sucediendo. A veces desearía retroceder el tiempo y dejar que el Tsukuyomi Infinito nos envolviera; en otras ocasiones, me dan ganas de ser yo mismo el que sumerja al mundo dentro de ese genjutsu eterno. Porque esta realidad no me gusta._

 _No soy idiota: sé que tú tampoco estás conforme del todo con esta realidad y tienes que aceptarlo. Lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que visito Konoha._

 _A los ojos del mundo, ambos hemos conseguido lo que más deseábamos: tú eres el respetado Hokage y tienes una familia feliz; yo soy un ninja que vagabundea por el mundo en busca de conocimientos y he restaurado mi clan. Hemos conseguido nuestras metas, pero ¿a qué costo?_

 _Sí, eres feliz. Pero no_ _ **totalmente**_ _feliz. Hay un vacío dentro de ti que te esfuerzas por ocultar… y lo sé porque yo hago lo mismo._

 _Un vacío que tiene una pregunta grabada en él: "¿Qué hubiera sucedido si…?"_

 _Y es una pregunta a la que nunca encontraremos una respuesta._

 _Estás casado con Hinata porque la quieres y porque era la opción más fácil. Ella era la mejor candidata a ocupar el puesto de Señora Uzumaki y futura esposa del Hokage. Es una mujer tranquila, amable… la mujer ideal. Ella no te daría ningún tipo de problema, no te reclamaría nada, no se entrometería en tu vida. La amas, eso lo sé. Una persona con un corazón como el tuyo, que recibe amor de muchas personas, también tiene la capacidad de amar a varias personas de una manera intensa._

 _Estoy casado con Sakura porque ella es la única mujer que confió una vez más en mí, ella es la única que no me traicionaría, la única mujer con la que alguna vez he compartido algo parecido a un "lazo" y la única que estaba dispuesta a ayudarme a cumplir el sueño de renacer mi clan… sueño que, al parecer, se cumplirá sólo con Sarada._

 _Pero, si no te hubieras casado con Hinata, ¿qué hubiera sucedido?_

 _Si yo no me hubiera casado con Sakura, ¿qué hubiera sucedido?_

 _Es algo que no quiero pensar… porque ya me cansé de pensarlo._

 _Debo aceptar que vivimos en el mundo real. En un mundo real donde tú despiertas cada día junto a la señora Uzumaki y yo despierto solo en medio de algún bosque, pensando en mi hija._

 _En el mundo perfecto, tú y yo estaríamos juntos criando a Itachi Uchiha-Uzumaki. En el mundo real, tú diriges Konoha mientras yo busco información que me ayude a comprender el misterio del ninjutsu._

 _En el mundo perfecto tú, después de descubrir que habíamos pasado la noche juntos en la misma cama en la que, semanas más tarde despertaría Hinata, habrías detenido mi escape sin importarte nada y yo habría dejado mi orgullo a un lado para quedarme junto a ti todo el día, follando hasta cansarnos. Pero en el mundo real, yo justifiqué mis acciones debido al alcohol, tú aceptaste esa estúpida excusa y ambos decidimos olvidarnos del problema, continuando una relación de amistad como jamás nadie ha conocido._

 _En el mundo perfecto, tú habrías cancelado la boda con Hinata después de admitir que dormiste con tu mejor amigo. En el mundo real, una noche después de compartir la cama contigo, yo le propuse matrimonio a Sakura._

 _En el mundo perfecto a mí no me daría vergüenza verte a la cara y recordar esa fatídica noche en tu cama, porque estoy seguro que habríamos compartido muchas más noches como esa. En el mundo real, me escondo detrás de mi investigación para no volver a verte, porque no me creo capaz de evitar recordar tu cuerpo gimiendo bajo mis caricias._

 _En el mundo perfecto no habría secretos entre nosotros, yo podría leer tu mente a la perfección, justo de la misma manera en que tú podrías entender todos mis sentimientos sin necesidad de decirlos. Pero en el mundo real, ambos nos hemos aislado emocionalmente, esforzándonos por hallar la felicidad en nuestras propias vidas actuales, aunque a veces lo único que deseamos es gritar y escapar, preguntándonos si ese extraño vacío dentro del alma se debe a la ausencia del otro. Un vacío que no puede ser llenado con el cariño de nuestras esposas o de nuestros hijos, porque pertenece exclusivamente a la persona que no queremos admitir: tú a mí y yo a ti._

 _No me importa decir todo esto porque además de ser la última carta que escribiré en toda mi puñetera vida, sé que cuando regrese a Konoha, ambos continuaremos actuando como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros. Nos une un estrecho lazo de amistad que jamás se borrara y, si lo dudas, sólo mírate el brazo derecho y recuérdalo, esa cicatriz está ahí por mí. Regresaré a tu aldea y me recibirás con un estruendoso grito, fingiendo que no te has enterado de mis sentimientos por ti y yo haré lo mismo, me obligaré a no pensar en esas palabras que escaparon de tu boca la única noche que compartimos juntos. Ambos decidimos conservar esa amistad y echar por la borda todos los sentimientos que son inútiles en una relación de amigos._

 _Porque, en realidad, podemos ser los mejores ninjas del mundo, pero somos unos cobardes._

 _En el mundo perfecto, tú habrías mandando a la mierda los estúpidos consejos de los ancianos y yo me habría tragado mi orgullo para admitir, de una puta buena vez por todas, que estaba enamorado de ti. Tú habrías correspondido ese sentimiento porque, aunque no lo recuerdes por tu estado de ebriedad, dijiste que me amabas al estar entre mis piernas. A ninguno de nosotros nos habría importado la opinión pública, yo habría mandado a la mierda mi deseo de renacer el clan y tú habrías sacrificado tu sueño de ser Hokage por el estúpido deseo de permanecer a mi lado._

 _Pero, lo que tenemos es el mundo real._

 _En el mundo real, Uchiha no se tragó su orgullo y escapó esa mañana por la ventana con agilidad, sin admitir sus sentimientos y prometiendo borrar de sus memorias lo ocurrido durante la noche. Uzumaki decidió ceder ante la presión social y aceptar la propuesta de los ancianos para casarse con Hinata y convertirse en Hokage. En el mundo real, aunque duele admitirlo, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha son unos cobardes que prefirieron tragarse sus sentimientos y ahora tienen que vivir con sus decisiones._

 _Lo que asusta no es elegir un camino, sino tener que renunciar a los otros caminos._

 _Y de esa manera, tú y yo elegimos, con todas las consecuencias._

 _Elegimos no estar juntos, renunciando para siempre a descubrir la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta: ¿Qué habría sucedido si…?_

 _El precio a negarnos a contestar esa pregunta, querido_ _ **amigo**_ _, es nuestra realidad._

 _El mundo real._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _¡Hola a todos! Paso por aquí con un nuevo fic de dos capítulos. Esta historia ha surgido después de leer mil y un veces el final vendido de Kishimoto y darme cuenta que Sarada ¡usa lentes! WTF? Tiene todo los genes necesarios para despertar los ojos más poderosos del universo ninja y… ¿está media ciega? Por dios, Kishitroll… y además, es una niña… Pobre de Sasuke, con una niña aunque no es imposible, es probable que el apellido Uchiha se pierda si el esposo de Sarada tiene un apellido más prestigioso. Si los genes de Sasuke y Naruto se mezclaran, yo estoy muy segura que ese niño o niña sería mucho más fuerte que sus dos padres: con el cuerpo de los Senju y los ojos de los Uchiha fácilmente podría darles una patada en el trasero a sus progenitores. Quisiera ver esa película sobre Bolt para poder escribir un poco más sobre la relación de la nueva generación de ninjas con sus padres. Pero, por el momento, lo único que puedo hacer es suponer e imaginar… por eso nació esto._

 _Quizá esté un poco confuso, pero lo que Sasuke ha querido dar a entender con la carta es que él y Naruto se emborracharon una noche, lo hicieron como conejos (el lector puede imaginar a quien desee como seme) y después ambos decidieron olvidarlo porque no era conveniente para sus sueños (renacer el clan y ser Hokage) y ahora, aunque son felices de cierta manera, hay una duda que les carcome el alma._

 _El siguiente capítulo será…. La respuesta de Naruto._

 _Pero no se emocionen mucho porque el capítulo es muy corto. Yo les dije en las advertencias que quizá no habría final feliz… lo he advertido._

 _Para los lindos lectores que siguen mi otro fic: Sé que debería de estar actualizando Holy Curse! antes de subir un nuevo fic, pero prometo que ¡estoy trabajando en eso! Espero actualizar el domingo Holy Curse! y este fic será actualizado el sábado (México)._

 _Cuídense mucho._

 _Besos y abrazos._

 _._

 _Why do we fall in love so easy? Even when it's not right_

 _._

 **Kerky**

 **Número total de palabras: 3.974**


	2. Para Sasuke

_Para nadie era un secreto que Sasuke Uchiha enviaba puntualmente el reporte mensual que pedían los Kage. Lo que nadie sabía era que, detrás del pergamino con el reporte, enviaba otra carta exclusivamente dirigida al Hokage. Una carta que no debía ser leída por nadie y que pretendía mostrarle el mundo ideal cara a cara contra el mundo real. El doloroso mundo real._

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo sólo los utilizo en este retorcido fic sin ánimos de lucro porque me gusta imaginar finales mucho más atractivos que el verdadero.

 **Advertencias:** spoiler del capítulo 700 (final del manga), yaoi, solo MENCION de Mpreg, lenguaje vulgar y soez, drama y quizá no habrá finales felices.

 **Pareja:** ¿NaruSasuNaru? mención del (horrible) cannon: SasuSaku y NaruHina.

.

* * *

.

 **Las cartas prohibidas del Hokage: En un mundo perfecto.**

.

Naruto nunca hubiese imaginado que la última carta de Sasuke le provocaría sentirse tan… _perdido_.

Las palabras de Sasuke jamás habían sido tan ciertas. El maldito Uchiha podía leerlo como un libro abierto. Había recibido la carta con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, sentándose frente al gran escritorio dispuesto a leer la última carta de su amigo sin imaginarse, ni por un momento, que esa carta despertaría en él lo que no había querido admitir una mañana de hace más de diez años. La mañana que, al despertar, se topó en su cama con el desnudo y embriagadoramente perfecto cuerpo de Uchiha Sasuke. Comprendió, que escuchar a Sasuke susurrarle al oído "yo también, dobe" nunca había sido un sueño producido por el alcohol, sino una respuesta a su propia declaración, la cual sinceramente no recordaba pero tampoco dudaba de su existencia, pues esa noche ambos estaban con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Sasuke tenía razón en todo. Él había sido un cobarde que prefirió asegurar su sueño de convertirse en Hokage antes de arriesgarse a dar un paso en la dirección opuesta. ¿Un Hokage manteniendo una relación con otro _hombre_? Si Konoha no había aceptado a un niño con el espíritu de Kurama dentro, entonces mucho menos aceptaría a un Hokage al que le gustaba follar con un traidor como Sasuke Uchiha. Y Naruto sintió el miedo al rechazo nuevamente.

¿Qué es el amor de tu vida? O mejor dicho, ¿quién es el amor de tu vida?

¿Cómo podría alguien como él, que tardó dieciséis años en conocer el amor de sus padres, contestar esa pregunta?

Ni todos los libros de mundo podrían darle la respuesta a eso.

Una noche que Naruto salió a tomar con sus amigos, encontró parte de la respuesta. Gracias al alcohol, Kiba había despertado su lado filosófico, contestando: _"He amado a muchas mujeres, pero nunca sabré quién es el amor de mi vida hasta el momento de mi muerte. Cuando este viejo y agonizando, miraré en retrospectiva y me daré cuenta quién fue el amor de mi vida. Lo sabré porque además de ser el primer rostro que recuerde, los enormes sentimientos y recuerdos que creé junto a esa persona serán mi confort."_ Esa noche, Naruto se preguntó si sería necesario llegar al extremo de agonizar para poder descubrirlo.

Ahora que leía la carta, se daba cuenta que no era necesario estar agonizando para saberlo.

" _Una persona con un corazón como el tuyo, que recibe amor de muchas personas, también tiene la capacidad de amar a varias personas de una manera intensa."_

Y la respuesta se hallaba en su amor por Hinata. Amaba a esa mujer de una manera profunda y calmada, con la misma tranquilidad que se encuentra sobre la superficie de un lago en medio del bosque. Sasuke… Sasuke era un río cubierto de rocas por donde el agua corría a gran velocidad, provocando poderosas cascadas y peligrosos rápidos. El amor que Sasuke despertaba en él estaba cubierto de ferocidad, pasión, fuerza y deseo, todo lo contrario a Hinata.

Ups… lo había admitido.

Amaba a Sasuke.

Cada vez que despertaba y veía el rostro de Hinata, de Bolt y de Himawari, su corazón brincaba de felicidad y amor. Eran su familia.

Cada vez que Sasuke volvía a Konoha y aceptaba compartir con él un tazón de ramen, su corazón volvía a brincar lleno de vida.

Los años más intensos de su vida estaban marcados por la necesidad de perseguir a Sasuke, de volverlo a ver y hacerlo regresar a la aldea. Los años de mayor tranquilidad de su vida los podía encontrar al lado de Hinata.

Ya no era necesario seguir quebrándose la cabeza con tantos pensamientos. En ese momento, si veía su vida en retrospectiva, el rostro de Sasuke estaba impreso en la mayoría de sus recuerdos importantes y, sobre todo, despertaba unos sentimientos completamente intensos, realmente tendría que ser un tonto para imaginar que alguien pudiera opacar tanta intensidad.

Amaba a Hinata y a sus hermosos hijos con una parte de su corazón, pero la otra parte le pertenecería siempre a Sasuke. El vacío del que tanto había hablado, sólo se podía complementar con la presencia del Uchiha.

La carta lo había dejado tan profundamente hundido en sus pensamientos que nadie se atrevió a molestarlo durante todo el día, ni siquiera el propio Shikamaru. Naruto estaba sentado en la cómoda silla del Hokage, con la mirada perdida, las piernas encima del escritorio y el pergamino abierto sobre el regazo mientras los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban la oficina con un bello color naranja. Así fue como Bolt encontró a su padre, lo cual no podía ser nada normal.

–Papá, ¿recuerdas que prometiste llegar temprano a cenar? Mamá y Himawari te matarán si no cumples tu palabra.

–Estaré allí en diez minutos, lo prometo. –la voz de su hijo fue la única cosa capaz de hacerlo regresar _al mundo real._ Había pasado demasiado tiempo pensando e imaginando _el mundo perfecto._

El pequeño rubio asintió y emprendió una carrerilla en dirección a casa, sin saber que su padre buscaría papel y tinta para escribir una respuesta que _necesitaba_ decir. Naruto terminó la pequeña nota rápidamente, pues llevaba pensando todo el día en esas palabras breves pero concisas. Utilizando el chakra de Kurama, quemó el largo pergamino que contenía la última carta de Sasuke, dejando que las cenizas ocultaran parcialmente la nota abandonada sobre el escritorio. No le importaba que alguien pudiera leerla, pues algún día todo Konoha se enteraría. En cuanto Sasuke volviera, lo recibiría con un estruendoso grito y aprovecharía la ocasión para colar esa nota dentro de su bolsillo, en una muda respuesta a la duodécima carta. Con una sonrisa, abandonó la oficina.

.

* * *

.

 _Teme:_

 _En un mundo perfecto, yo habría admitido que la noche que pasé contigo fue la mejor de toda mi vida, no habría tenido miedo al rechazo ni miedo a abandonar mis sueños y habría sujetado tu mano, impidiendo que escaparas. Pero, en el mundo real, soy un cobarde que se enamoró de la bella mujer que el consejo de ancianos le impuso, pero nunca la amó, la ama ni la amará con la misma intensidad con la cual amó, ama y amará a un maldito teme vengador._

 _En un mundo perfecto nadie me habría rechazado después de declarar mis deseos de permanecer junto a ti. Unos años más tarde, cuando estuviera viejo y cansado de firmar papeles, le entregaría a Konohamaru el título de Hokage y él, a su vez, nombraría a Itachi Uchiha-Uzumaki como su próximo sucesor, aunque me ha costado mucho llegar a esa respuesta porque no puedo imaginar un mundo sin las travesuras de Bolt o sin el tierno cariño de Himawari._

 _En el mundo real, Naruto Uzumaki asumió el puesto de Nanadaime y todos los años de Hokage los pasó preguntándose, inconscientemente, qué habría sucedido si hubiera elegido a Sasuke Uchiha como su pareja, tratando de llenar el extraño vacío de su alma con la felicidad que su familia le brindaba. Un día, cuando Bolt, Himawari-chan y Sarada-chan fueran lo suficientemente mayores para entenderlo, dejaría la aldea en manos de Konohamaru y esperaría la visita anual de Sasuke. En cuanto el teme cruzara la puerta, Naruto lo envolvería en un abrazo, compartirían una sonrisa cómplice y escaparían de Konoha sin mirar atrás. Pasarían el resto de sus días escondidos entre las montañas, revelando los secretos del ninjutsu, follando por las noches en las copas de los árboles y perfeccionando sus técnicas durante el día._

 _Pero hasta que ese día llegue, ambos esconderán el intenso deseo que los carcome tras una pantalla de estrecha amistad._

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

.

Hola a todos. Nunca creí que el punto de vista de Naruto fuera tan malditamente difícil. ¡Por todos los cocineros de ramen! Mi cerebro quedó frito.

No puedo negar algo: yo era partidaria del NaruHina hasta que descubrí el NaruSasu. ¿Por qué cambié de opinión? Porque a través del anime y manga, descubrí que Sasuke era justamente el complemento de Naruto, es el único que puede entender al rubio con una simple mirada, ¿quién mierdas puede hacer eso? Sólo los complementos pueden hacerlo… sin embargo, soy el tipo de persona que definitivamente cree que una persona puede amar profundamente a alguien y, tiempo después, enamorarse de otra aunque no con la misma intensidad. Una vez leí que las personas que llegan a amar mucho a alguien y de manera desinteresada, tienen un corazón tan ansioso y lleno de amor que no pueden amar sólo a una persona. Sí, Naruto me parece el tipo de persona que podría llegar a amar a Hinata y a Sasuke, pero no me malentiendan, amar a ambos pero de manera diferente. Mientras que Sasuke sería el amor de su vida, Hinata es su segundo amor. Aw… que maldita cursilería acabo de escribir, iré a vomitar arcoíris y corazones.

Bien, advertí que no sería un final del todo feliz… será feliz cuando Naruto cumpla 40 y huya junto a Sasuke como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Ya que no puedo cambiar el verdadero final del manga, al menos me conformo con imaginar que Naruto se enamoró de Hinata después de que los ancianos del consejo lo obligaran a casarse con ella y después, escapará con su verdadero amor, Sasuke. Y Sasuke… ¿qué puedo decir de él? soy la típica fan que piensa que su matrimonio con Sakura sólo fue el medio para conseguir descendencia, ni siquiera se ve muy interesado en la crianza de su heredera. (Claro, todo puede cambiar después de que salga la película de Bolt… a lo mejor he malinterpretado el final del manga y Sasuke sólo estaba fuera por una misión y realmente es un padre atento y cariñoso… sí, claaaro Kerky…)

Una aclaración más: este fic lo escribí antes de que saliera el nuevo manga de Naruto Gaiden y descubrir lo bastardo que Sasuke puede ser en su papel de padre (si leyeron el 700 + 4 saben de lo que hablo) así que algunas cosas no concordarán con el manga oficial.

Sólo me queda **agradecerles** la paciencia y el tiempo invertido en leer esta historia, la cual espero que sea de su agrado y, como siempre, un **agradecimiento ENORME** a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario **, ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!** He leído todos sus reviews que lo sepan, pero el maldito tiempo me ha ganado y no tendré oportunidad de responderles, por eso se los AGRADEZCO públicamente:

* * *

.

 **GabiiSesshYue** **. . . - . . . Lyra Raven-k . . . - . . . girlutena . . . - . . . Alhena-star . . . - . . . Kaori Higarashi . . . - . . . Kairake . . . - . . . jennitanime . . . - . . . lirionegro-san**

 **.**

* * *

También un agradecimiento a todos los lectores que han agregado este fic a sus favoritos o se han suscrito. ¡Mil gracias!

.

* * *

Ahora sí, cambio y fuera. Espero leernos en otra ocasión que las musas se dignen a venir a saludar.

Cuídense mucho.

Abrazos y besos.

.

Always denied the right to live my life the way I want… I want to share it with you.

 **Kerky**

.

.

 **Número total de palabras: 1.286**


End file.
